bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Quest for Unity
Episode 1 of LEGO BIONICLE: The Journey to One. During the rebuilding of the City of Mask Makers, Ekimu sends off the Toa to find their Golden Masks before uniting with their creatures. On the way there someone comes to close contact with Umarak and fights off the evil. While one of the 6 heroes has some difficulties with their elemental creature the other 5 arrive to the City of Mask Makers united but not one. Plot Melum is seen surfing through the Region of Ice with his ice powers that create some kind of a bridge/slide. A few seconds later Umarak is seen coming out of the shadows scaring the Shadow Traps and commanding them to hunt for the ice creature. Back in the City of Mask Makers Ekimu tells the Toa that the power of their elements will serve them well but first the greater quest awaits them. Okotoans are heard yelling for help due to the attack of Skull Warriors and Skull Spiders controlling them. Ekimu turns the attack to the Toa's training for learning and conquering their new powers. Onua moves some of the earth from the ground and throws it on the Skull Warrior, crashing him into a cliff. Pohatu uses his crystal blades to hit the Skull enemy and he quite enjoys it. Soon enough Tahu commands the Toa that the Protectors can take care of the Skull Warriors, but that the Skull Spiders are more of a threat. Lewa disagrees with him by saying the Skull Spiders are way too easy to defeat and knocks them all with his jungle powers. Gali gives it a try and floods the whole path of the enemies by making a huge wave. After Pohatu hits another Skull Warrior Ekimu says that the Toa have to go on a quest to find their Golden Masks. The Toa go. Everyone goes off to their regions to find their masks and come in contact with their creatures. Lewa is the first one who found Uxar and they had a funny race to the tree temple where the Golden Mask of Jungle is hidden. Umarak captures Uxar and puts him on his back so that he can see the vision of where the Mask of Control is hidden. Lewa quickly stops him before he gets the whole map to the maze. After a few fighting scenes Umarak goes and Lewa and Uxar go to the tree temple to get his mask. Pohatu had some problems with getting his creature tamed because he's not fond of scorpions and so Ketar and him had a fight scene where at the end Pohatu said that he doesn't like him and that they aren't friends. This is the start of their rivalry. Everyone gets their masks and creatures. Everyone sees the vision of the maze and return to the city united except Pohatu. Ekimu tells the Toa to rest and continue their quest for the Mask of Control tomorrow while Umarak watches them and says "This has only just begun!" Official Description To stop Makuta, the Toa must first split up to find the six Golden Masks of Unity and forge a bond with the island's ancient elemental creatures. Gallery Quest For Unity (2).png|Melum surfing on the ice slides. Quest For Unity (4).png Quest For Unity (5).png Quest For Unity (6).png|Okotoans in danger. Quest For Unity (7).png Quest For Unity (8).png Quest For Unity (9).png|Tahu commands the others to fight off Skull Spiders. Quest For Unity (10).png Quest For Unity (11).png|Kopaka has a vision of something chasing Melum. Quest For Unity (12).png|Ice Shadow Traps chasing Melum. Quest For Unity (13).png|Melum freezes the Traps. Quest For Unity (14).png|Ekimu sends the Toa on their quest. Quest For Unity (15).png|Lewa thinks this is a game much to Pohatu's annoyance. Quest For Unity (16).png|Shadow Trap peeking on the Toa. Quest For Unity (17).png Quest For Unity (18).png Quest For Unity (19).png Quest For Unity (20).png|Umarak is angry at the Shadow Trap for bringing him the Skull Spider. Quest For Unity (21).png|Lewa encounters Uxar. Quest For Unity (22).png|They race to the tree temple. Quest For Unity (23).png Quest For Unity (24).png|An example of the Unity. Quest For Unity (25).png|Door of the labyrinth. Quest For Unity (26).png|Inside of the labyrinth. Quest For Unity (27).png|Guarded Mask of Control. Quest For Unity (28).png|Ekimu says the Toa should continue their journey tomorrow. Quest For Unity (29).png Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Okoto Category:Ekimu Category:Reboot